kirarinrevolutionfandomcom-20200222-history
Cloudy
(also known as ) is a rival in Kirarin Revolution. Although he is Tsukishima Kirari's rival in the idol world, he is Kazama Hiroto's rival for Kirari. He was born on 21 September, and his zodiac sign is Virgo. His blood type is AB. Cloudy is voiced by Baba Toru. Background In Episode 4, when Kilari announces to a crowd that she's going to become an idol, Cloudy happened to be in the crowd and decided that he'll become an idol as well. Appearance Cloudy has short blue hair. His eyes are covered with rounded glasses. But on the picture above shows him with turquoise eyes. Personality Cloudy is the type who plans everything out before taking action. He would do anything to just to be by Kirari's side. He's very confident in himself and mostly the outcomes he expect become reality. He has tried several times to gain a kiss with Kirari but it seems there is always an interference. Kirari believes that they both see each other just as friends as Cloudy has convinced her to but she has the wrong idea. Cloudy believes he may get what ever he wishes to have. Relationships : Cloudy was Noel's crush when the two were both children, but when he was older, he used that relationship against her. When Noel realizes who he really is, she was shocked and doesn't believe him at first, but she did when he showed her the cloth with soccer balls on it to her. She began to like him even more, but he tells her that he really did love her, but it was a lie. He actually likes Kirari, however, she likes Hiroto and Hiroto reciprocates her feelings. Thus, there is a big rivalry between Cloudy and Hiroto. is Cloudy's rival, but possible love interest. Cloudy first saw Kirari in episode 3 of season 1, when Kirari tells an audience she's going to become an idol. Because of her, Cloudy decided to become an idol, as well. When Milky Way and SHIPS first encounter Cloudy in Episode 129, they are blinded by his pet cat, Chichi Maro. Although seemingly nice at first, slowly Cloudy begins to ruin Kirari's reputation by creating a scandal, which eventually shatters Kirari's career. Later on, when Milky Way slowly regains its fans, Cloudy realizes he can't stop Kirari and apologizes to his fans at his concert, telling them the scandal was a fraud.and he maybe gains affection towards kirari. is Cloudy's rival in season 3. Hiroto became immediately jealous of Cloudy when he flirted with Kirari, and has even prevented Cloudy from kissing Kirari for a movie. They are know to have arguments in the anime as well as in the manga, such as in volume four. Ending In Episode 153, after Kirari wins the Diamond Queen title, Cloudy watches Milky Way perform "Tan Tan Taan!" on his cellphone. Name Origin "Cloudy" could describe a person's skin color or refer to the weather on the day of birth. Cloudy's second name, "Kiriya," means mist arrow. Category:Minor Category:Rival Category:Idol Category:Character Category:Males Category:Blue